


Thailand

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Farrelleto - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Missing someone, Slash, Thailand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: The story behind that selfie that Jared posted on the beach in Thailand with the hashtag "Paradise. (Thinking About You) "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I originally wrote this fic in 2014 right after Jared had posted the selfie.  
> \- There's two more sequels to this little musing.  
> \- English is not my first language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> \- Feedback is very appreciated.  
> \- Enjoy!

A soft breeze blew across the beach as the sun set in yellow and orange over the tinted water of the sea. The moon shown round above the setting sun surrounded by fluffy clouds.   
Jared stared at the breath taking view as a boat was sailing into the horizon. His thoughts took him back ten years ago when he was sharing this very same paradise with someone special. He sighed, took out his phone and stood facing the side before taking a picture with the beautiful background. He debated whether to hashtag "Thinking About You" but settled on putting it then uploaded the photo.  
He sat back down on the sand his beautiful blue eyes roaming around special corners, his mind wandering over romantic nights and beautiful memories. He sighed again.

Hollywood knew shit about him. He was nothing like his image represented. He was passionate, romantic, sensitive, private, a hedonist and although he was a control freak and loved to control everything he was also powered by emotions because he was an artist, a free spirit and emotions are the most important thing for any creative person.

He wasn't always alone. He had many lovers back in the days but rarely fell in love. One person though has changed his life and that person was Colin Farrell. He met Colin on the set of Phone Booth twelve years ago and they immediately clicked, their chemistry on and off screen was magical and they became friends quickly unfortunately Jared was on the set for a short period but they kept minimal contact.  
It wasn't until Alexander that they truly united. It was a long set full of hardships and their roles were very demanding but that only managed to bring them closer. It was maybe the nature of their characters and the fact that they had to work close together or the bent up frustration and sexual tension that hovered around them all of the time, eventually one or the other brought them together. He wasn't all that sure himself but somewhere along the lines they fell in love with each other and truly knew the essence of Alexander and Hephaistion's bond, the ancient lovers that they were playing the roles of.   
They wrote history in their own pens and created a modern myth, it was a beautiful time spent in each others arms, a magical ride full of wild and abandoned control. It was all so perfect until reality kicked in and like all of the great things it had to end. Everything pretty much went downhill from there. Colin fell off the wagon and had to be admitted into rehab. Jared wasn't doing all that better drowning his self in work and taking on challenging roles that left his health in a bad shape. And so the years passed they met many times here and there even gave themselves few other chances but life always seemed to get in the way. Pride and dreams battled with each other leaving them broken, wounded and apart.   
Jared never seemed to move on, he had taken other lovers but never seemed to find someone like Colin so eventually he gave up and went on focusing on his dreams.

This year had been a great journey after years of acting he was finally getting appreciated for his efforts. Not long ago he had seen Colin at the Golden Globes and even through the daze and excitement of his winning he couldn't brush off the look of longing that Colin had thrown his way in the middle of his speech. Butterflies played in his stomach when their eyes made contact and in a way he felt remorse for not fighting harder to maintain their relationship but it wasn't only his fault and he knew it.

Ten years ago he was standing in this same exact spot in this piece of paradise in Thailand at the set of Alexander hand in hand with Colin living the fantasy and watching the sun set in yellow and orange over the tinted water of the sea. The moon shown round above the setting sun surrounded by fluffy clouds as a boat sailed into the horizon carrying their love with it.


	2. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's reaction and thoughts towards the selfie.

Jared was pushed against the wall as soon as the door was opened demanding lips latching on his, sucking his very soul out as the broader frame pressed tightly into his smaller one "Eager are we?" he said as soon as his mouth was released.  
Colin stared at him hungrily before devouring his mouth in another kiss. The brunette kissed back equally hard and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. The Irishman's hands slid down his sides lingering a bit on his hips then sliding back to cup his ass bringing them closer. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their erections rubbed together.  
Jared felt the hands on his behind lift him up so he immediately wrapped his legs around the strong waste not breaking the kiss.  
Colin carried the smaller man to the bedroom dumping him down on the bed then crashing upon him, he gazed into the blue eyes finding his lust and hunger mirrored into their depth. He moved up a little to rip the offending shirt off the tight body before latching hungrily onto the creamy throat feeling Jared's fingers tangling in his hair. He moved his lips then to the sculptured chest, darting his tongue out to taste the rosy twin hard nubs hearing a gasp as he did so. He smirked and continued his way downwards undoing Jared's jeans and removing it before he palmed the length he found there.  
Jared was holding his breath as the hand was replaced by a hot mouth teasing the head of his rod then sinking down on him. He moaned tangling his fingers in his lover's dark hair trying to push himself deeper inside the hot mouth whimpering when the Irishman removed his lips only to have his legs pushed up as a hot tongue circled his opening making him moan loudly. The Irishman proceeded to eat him, the treacherous tongue opening him up, preparing him for things to come. He pulled Colin up by hair for a hard kiss tasting himself on the other's lips and moaning at the taste. He started to undress the other man mapping his hands on the strong body raining kisses upon the broad shoulders and hard chest. With a little effort he managed to reverse their positions. Lying on top of Colin he trailed kisses all the way down to the huge length, he smiled to himself as his lips parted in order to take the impressive phallus down his throat. He went down on it, relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated the Irish meat listing to the growls that the other man was making.  
Colin moved his hips fast fucking the delicious mouth but not wanting to spill yet, he tightened his hold on Jared's hair steadying his head before forcefully removing himself. He pulled the smaller man against him crashing their mouths together and re-reversing their positions. Jared handed him a tube of lube and without wasting any time he smeared two fingers with it pushing them inside the tight hole, probing and preparing the hot channel.  
Jared was panting wanting Colin to get inside him already, he lubed the Irishman's cock "Please Colin…fuck me" he whimpered as the fingers inside him caught his prostate.  
Colin couldn't ignore such a demand he grabbed the slim legs probing them on his shoulders before aiming for the tight hole burying himself fully and enticing a scream from Jared he gave him some time to adjust before he started to thrust slowly building a rhythm. The feel of the body beneath him meeting his and the sounds that escaped the red lips were doing wonderful things to his libido and he quickly picked up the pace thrusting harshly into the hot sheath.  
"Oooh Colin..fuck me…oh fuck me.. yes.. harder" Jared's moans were getting louder with each strike to his prostate, his back bowing with the force of each thrust he was close and he knew it. Colin wrapped a head around Jared's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts until Jared screamed his name in climax. The tightening around his cock, the look of pure bliss on the beautiful face and the call of his name made him bury himself to the hilt spilling ropes of cum filling the tight channel feeling some of ooze out to coat Jared's crack and the sheets. He felt all his energy leaving him as he collapsed heavily against Jared.

Colin woke up breathing harshly, covered in sweat and cum. He felt ashamed at the thought of coming in his sleep he wasn't a teenager for crying out loud but that trail of thought was cut short in front of the fact that he had just dreamt of his first night with Jared. He was shocked at that and felt a knot building in his stomach. He shook his head and got up to have a shower then he changed his clothes and the sheets.  
He made some coffee and sat in front of the window. The dawning sun was cracking in the sky lighting up the city. Who was he kidding? Ever since he saw that Thailand selfie with the "Thinking About You" hashtag and he's been thinking of his old lover. He didn't know what to feel or what to do for that matter.  
It has been a long time since they've talked properly to each other and he had tried to talk to him a while ago at the Golden Globes but chickened out because he didn't want to ruin Jared's night then it would've been awkward between them.  
Jared was always something else. He was once very in love with him and deep down inside he knows he still is because sometimes he debates whether or not Jared is thinking about him and wonders if Jared's songs were dedicated to him.  
He was glad about one thing though and that's the fact that Jared doesn't seem keen on marrying someone and settling down although he was in no place to judge the man having almost done that.  
He sighed putting the cup down and walking towards a chest of drawers. He opened one of them taking out a small box inside the box was a pendant he loved dearly he opened the pendant to reveal a lock of brown hair, he fingered the lock getting lost in his memories from ten years ago when everything was simpler, when they were just two people in love. His gut twisted and he put everything back in place.

He sometimes regrets ever letting go of that beautiful soul but it was for the best at the time anyway, he sighed again dropping his head in between his hands. Why wasn't his heart willing to let go even after all these years? He had tried so many times he even almost got married and started a family but the presence of the blue eyed man never left his heart. Jared seemed to be thinking about him though and that must me a good sign right? Maybe after all these years they'd be able to start from scratch, maybe they had to wait in order to know how important was the other person, maybe..maybe it was finally their time! A smile lit up his face at the thought knowing that it'd probably never be their time.


	3. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Colin's birthday and he gets to make a wish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for Colin's birthday few years ago.   
> Enjoy!

Colin woke up with a headache from last night's activities. Today was his birthday and his precious brother organized a surprise party last night with family and close friends and they have partied like there was no tomorrow. He really had fun thanks to Eamon.

Groaning he got up, went to the bathroom, threw on a random shirt and jeans then went to the kitchen for a hot cup of strong black coffee and a cigarette. His sons would soon be here and he needed both the caffeine and the nicotine.

 The door rang and he quickly wet to answer it revealing his two boys holding a small cake that said Happy Birthday Daddy. All three of them waved goodbye to Kim and Alicja before settling inside. Henry demanded his father to blow the candles and make a wish. Colin smiled closing his eyes and wishing to hear something from someone he had been thinking about for a while now but that person have went their own way a long time ago.

 Colin spent most of the day with his children playing, laughing and running around the house then he took them out for lunch before going to the park soon it was dark and he had to take them back to their mothers.

 On his way back he enjoyed the silence, a smile painted his lips as he thought about his boys. He loved them dearly. He was such a proud dad. 

He reached his house and when he was about to open the door he heard it…

 "Colin" the voice said softly causing him to close his eyes wishing not to be dreaming before turning around. His eyes met with those of the person. Suddenly, all the air left his lungs. He thought he'd never see him this close again, and be able to look deeply into those two blue pools of heaven. 

"Jared" he breathed not believing his eyes, he hadn't seen him for a while, his hair was longer and his beard thicker which took Colin back ten years to the one and only Thailand on the set of Alexander where Jared had to wear his hair longer and beard thicker for the Indian battle and although it seemed like another lifetime for Colin looking at Jared now he could almost swear that the man hadn't aged a day.

 They stood there for a while staring at each other until Colin finally opened the door, and left it open for Jared to come in. He did.

They settled on the couch in utter silence until Colin broke it "What are you doing here Jared?" Jared looked at him then looked away seeming to be considering his answer "I'm not all that sure myself Colin." He said softly still looking at his feet. They grew silent again both lost in their own thoughts "I was in Thailand a while ago" Jared stated still not meeting the brown eyes. "I know, I saw that selfie you took on.. our beach" he whispered the last two words. Jared smiled bitterly "That hashtag was meant for you, I was thinking about you, about us.." He trailed off looking out of the window. "I thought so." Was all Colin could think of replaying "Truth be told I often think about you and what could've been" Jared said finally meeting his eyes and offering a soft little smile. "Me too Jay, me too" Colin said sighing and again they went back to silence.

 There was something in Jared's beautiful eyes, that spoke of a deep sadness and remorse and probably the same emotions were reflecting in his own eyes.

"I.. I brought you a gift" Jared said while pulling a small box from his jacket. Colin was surprised he took the little box and opened it inside lay a pair of earrings "When I saw them I thought of you and I know that today's your birthday so happy birthday Cols, I really hope you like them." Jared said smiling.  

'Cols' oh how he missed that nickname. He closed the box and looked up at the man he once loved and still loves "They're beautiful.. just like you." He couldn't take it anymore many years apart and he still longed to touch him, make love to him and hold him in his arms and today was the day to finally do so. 

He placed his hands on Jared's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him, gladly the beautiful man accepted. It was pure and very tender but soon that changed and started demanding more. He wrapped the smaller frame in his muscular arms devouring the soft lips that he thought he'd never taste again, tightening his hold before he lifted Jared up with him and for his delight he wrapped his lean legs around his waist. 

He took Jared to his bedroom softly placing him on the bed then covering his body with his own not once breaking the kiss until oxygen was much needed. They broke apart staring deeply into each others eyes "Cols, will you love me?" Jared whispered to him and he nodded understanding that feeling of loss. 

They were both famous and hot and very able to find physical pleasure with anyone they wanted but love was missing and no matter how many lovers they took they still seek love in each other.

 They gently removed each others clothes savoring each piece of skin that was revealed placing gentle kisses on each others flesh. When they finally became one after so many years apart they felt their souls being restored. 

Colin knew that he never wanted to leave again he was whole right here he had a great career, beautiful two boys that made him proud he just needed Jared by his side to be complete and here for the first time in years he felt it and what a joyous day it turned out to be.

They rocked together gently, whispering words of love and fulfillment and when they came they did it together crying each others name in white passion.

Life might have gotten in their ways many times before but this time Colin was willing to fight tooth and nail for the source of life that was lying in his arms, and he belonged to him wholly along with his beautiful soul.

Jared turned in his arms facing him and placing his forehead to his "I love you Cols" he whispered and Colin knew his wish came true today and he was grateful for the innocence of his children and for whatever mighty force that helped them be together again not knowing that the souls of two ancient lovers were hovering around them smiling victorious of their work.  


End file.
